


Gummy Worms and Cookies

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Hux is making Halloween treats, but he eats more gummy worms than he puts in the treats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's late! I wasn't very well so it didn't get done when it should have.
> 
> Please remember that if you don't like this kind of thing you're not obligated to read.

Kylo heard a loud groan from the kitchen, immediately followed by Hux calling his name. Setting aside his laptop, he went to see what it was.

"I've run out of gummy worms again."

"Hux," Kylo sighed, trying to be exasperated but failing. He couldn't help smiling. "Stop eating them all!"

"I... They taste good," Hux mumbled, looking away and poking at one of the many disposable cups set out on the worktop. As soon as he'd poked it out of line, Hux pulled it back into place.

"I'll run to the store," Kylo said softly, leaning in to kiss Hux. "Would you like anything else?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Hux gave him a tight-lipped smile, looking rather guilty. Kylo paused, went back to kiss him again, and then left to pull on his jacket and boots. The store wasn't far, and he didn't mind the walk at all, but he could tell Hux felt bad that this was the second time today Kylo had needed to go out for him. Now eight months pregnant, Hux was happier staying at home than he was waddling to the store, but he clearly disliked being unable to do things for himself. He had a tendency to get tired and irritable when they went out for too long and the discomfort became too much.

Wrapped up against the cold October air, Kylo set a brisk pace. It was dark already, the days drawing in, and he watched puffs of breath cloud as he exhaled. He liked this time of year. It felt crisp and clear, and home always felt that much more welcoming after being outside.

Plus Halloween was approaching. In the store the shelves were stocked with seasonal candy and cheap accessories, and Kylo couldn't resist grabbing a packet of little fake spiders as he went to get the gummy worms. Back home they had a few bags of mixed candy and chocolate bars, but Hux had wanted to make things this year. He actually wanted to _do_ something this year, which was a marked improvement on previous years' refusal to attend any parties or open the door to trick or treaters. Hux had a somewhat complicated relationship with Halloween, and Kylo was glad he was getting over it. No doubt he was caught up in the excitement of the future now, rather than the mistreatment of the past.

Kylo paid and started heading quickly home, gummy worms and spiders clutched close to his chest. He'd bought two packets of candy, as Hux clearly enjoyed the sweets. One for him and one for the baking ought to do.

The moment he stepped through the door, Kylo was hit with the wonderful smell of freshly baked cookies. His stomach actually rumbled, and he went through to the kitchen to find Hux perched on the barstool and gingerly pressing the top of a pumpkin shaped M&M cookie.

"They smell amazing."

"Cooked sugar, flour and chocolate always does," Hux said offhandedly. He turned a little awkwardly, his heavy stomach getting in the way, and his eyes widened when he saw what Kylo was carrying. "Were they on offer?"

"No, but they taste good, so..." Kylo chucked one packet over, and Hux eagerly caught it. He put the spiders and the second packet to the side.

"Do you want one?"

"No. But I'll have a cookie, if they're going?"

Hux looked at the tray of uniform cookies. "Well it's the first batch, so maybe we should try them? Make sure they're okay?"

They looked perfect, but Kylo nodded, agreeing with Hux's excuse. "Yeah, good idea."

"They're still hot."

Kylo took a cookie carefully, blowing on it as it really was still a bit too hot. It was gooey and perfect though. He moaned appreciatively around the small mouthful.

"They're amazing," he said, burning his tongue a little as he went for another more ambitious bite. "Can we have Halloween every day?"

Hux gave a soft laugh as he turned away. He'd opened the packet, and rather than eating one he turned back to the plastic cups already partly filled and started finishing them off. Kylo finished the cookie as he watched, and once the worms and the jello had been done to Hux's satisfaction, Hux made to put them back in the fridge.

"Want me to do that?"

Hux considered for a moment, and then nodded. He sat back down on his stool, out of the way. It was only then he reached for the second packet of gummy worms and helped himself to three at once.

When the tray was safely in the fridge, Kylo moved closer to Hux, hugging him from behind and letting his hands drift down to where their baby grew inside him. Another ten days, Kylo thought happily.

"So I want to get the Halloween bark done tonight, and another tray of cookies," Hux said matter-of-factly, reaching for more candy. "And I'll finish off the mud for the worms tomorrow morning before we go... Do you think it'll be enough?"

"More than enough," Kylo assured him. "They're going to love you for this."

"I still can't believe we're going."

When it came to Kylo's family, Kylo couldn't believe much either. But attending a Halloween party with extended family and friends didn't seem like too much of an awful thing. They'd been invited every year, but this year Han had actually phoned to invite them. He'd made the effort, and Kylo supposed it was time to test the waters again and see how things went. They wouldn't have to stay if they didn't want to but, family aside, Kylo hoped they stayed. Hux could do with learning what a real Halloween celebration was like, and the event put on by the Organa-Solos was never a disappointment.

"It's going to be great," Kylo promised. "And if my parents are dicks we can just ignore them. Leia will probably be too busy trying to impress some fancy guests she invited anyway."

"I know," Hux agreed. "And if it's awful we can just pretend I've gone into labor."

"Exactly. Multiple escape plans."

Hux laughed, the muscles of his stomach tensing beneath Kylo's hand in a practice contraction just seconds later. Shifting to ease it, Hux leant his head against Kylo's chest and sighed softly. "I wonder if there will be any cousins for them to play with soon."

"Our little pumpkin?"

"Don't call them that!" Hux lightly scolded. "They're not _that_ likely to have red hair. It's a recessive gene."

"I know, but I can hope."

Kylo's hand came up to play with Hux's soft hair, holding him tightly to his chest as they enjoyed the calmness and the wonderful smell of baking around them. The kitchen was somewhat messy - catastrophic, by Hux's standard - and would need cleaning before Kylo put dinner on, but he didn't mind. Hux was enjoying baking, and keeping himself busy.

"I'm not sure that I can really see it, but maybe Rey will have a baby in a year or two," Kylo mused. "We could always give our little pumpkin a sibling."

Hux laughed, shaking his head a little. "Let's survive this one first."

"Survive?" Kylo looked down at Hux with a grin. "You make it sound like a horror show."

"Oh no, not that again. No. I forbid you," Hux said sternly, looking genuinely distressed at the idea of Kylo going through his gory, graphic nightmare devil-spawn scenario again. Kylo laughed, hugging him tighter.

"I won't, don't worry."

"Good."

Kylo reached out for a cookie, awkwardly trying to keep hold of Hux as he reached over the countertop. When he snagged one, he offered it to Hux.

"You haven't tried one yet."

"I think if I have one I might eat them all. I ate the mixture."

"Well, you're making another batch anyway?" Kylo pointed out, quickly checking his memory to make sure Hux had used the no-egg recipe.

"Don't look so concerned," Hux said, seemingly reading his mind. "I haven't touched the eggs, don't worry."

He took the still warm cookie for Kylo and bit into it, giving a rather lewd moan.

"Oh my God Kylo I'm going to die," he said through a mouthful.

"Well how about you go do it on the sofa?" Kylo suggested gently. "I'll clear up in here and get dinner on, and then afterwards you can eat as many cookies as you want."

"You want to make me fat," Hux accused, allowing Kylo to help him to his feet nonetheless.

Kylo chuckled and shook his head at the uncharacteristic pout Hux was wearing. "No, I want to make you happy. If you want to eat cookies, you eat cookies."

"Fine," Hux agreed, taking another bite. He chewed it as he make his way through to the living room, one hand on his back - the only sign he gave that it was causing him any discomfort. After he eased himself onto the sofa, legs spread to accommodate his belly, he pulled a face.

"What?" Kylo asked, a little concerned.

"I forgot to get a drink."

"I can do that."

Hux exhaled as he relaxed back, stroking over his stomach. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Kylo reminded him. He went to the kitchen to get Hux's preferred drink - a terrifying blend of orange juice and Coke Zero - and as he was closing the fridge he heard Hux calling out again.

"Kylo? Can I get a cookie as well?"

Smiling to himself, Kylo picked one up to take through. "Do you think our pumpkin has a sweet tooth?" he asked jokingly as he passed the drink and cookie over.

"I hope so," Hux said sincerely. "I love baking."

Kylo left him to enjoy his snack, heading into the kitchen to clear up and start dinner with a smile on his face, the most wonderful vision of the future filled with the smells of baking and the sight of Hux spoiling their child on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an idea of what Hux was making! [The candy bark](http://www.orientaltrading.com/blog/recipes/halloween-candy-bark-a-cute-creepy-treat/) and imagine [these Oreo dirt cups](http://shariblogs.com/oreo-dirt-cups/) but with jello instead and gummy worms suspended in the jello!
> 
> If you want to know how to make very realistic and gross looking worms from jello [here you go!](http://www.smallstepsonline.co.uk/Recipes/Seasonal-Recipes/Halloween-Recipes/Jelly-Worms)


End file.
